Wireless communication systems typically include wireless access nodes which provide access to communication services for wireless communication devices over wireless links. A typical wireless communication system includes systems to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with different wireless coverage areas associated with individual wireless access nodes. The wireless access systems exchange communications between wireless communication devices, service providers, and other network elements. The communications typically include voice calls, data exchanges, web pages, streaming media, text messages, and other communication services. The data exchanged in a communication session may be classified by media type. The wireless communication devices utilize “forward link” or “downlink” communication channels to receive voice and/or data transmitted from the wireless access node, and “reverse link” or “uplink” communication channels to transmit information up to the node.
In Long-Term Evolution (LTE) communication systems, a wireless communication device is referred to as User Equipment (UE), while a wireless access node is called an enhanced Node B (eNodeB). In LTE systems, handoffs are typically controlled by the network but may receive assistance from the UE. Typically, the UE would start sending measurement reports to a serving eNodeB that include signal measurements of candidate cells. The eNodeB may then use the information in the measurement report to make and execute a handoff decision for the UE.